1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to pumps, and, more particularly, to pumps for evaporative coolers.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There are generally two types of cooler pumps in the prior art, and they are distinguished by the particular type of motor involved. The two types of motor include a symmetrical, two pole motor, and a one pole or "C" frame, offset motor. Generally, both types of motors include some type of fan or paddle blades for circulating cooling air over the motor. In most cases, cooling air is pulled or pushed downwardly over the motor. This is a relatively inefficient cooling method because the air moves counter to the natural convection of rising warm air. Moreover, the fan blades or paddles are relatively inefficient in themselves, and they generally beat or push the air more than they contribute to a smooth flow of cooling air.
For straining debris from the pump, the pump is generally disposed within a basket of some kind. Either a metal screen or a mesh screen is employed for such purposes.
Evaporative cooler pumps are normally disposed on the bottom or pan of an evaporative cooler. The pan is typically made of steel or plastic. The alternating current hum of the pump motor causes vibration, and the vibration is passed to the evaporative cooler. Since the pump is disposed on the bottom of the cooler, pump vibration is passed to the cooler. The cooler acts as a sound board to transmit the vibration to the duct system to which the cooler is connected. There essentially is no vibration dampening of the evaporative cooler pump.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the three above-described separate problems by providing an efficient cooling system for the cooler pump motor, by providing an integral screen for straining debris to prevent the debris from clogging the pump motor, and by providing vibration dampening elements for dampening the vibration of the motor. Moreover, the apparatus includes anti-vortex fins to prevent vortices from forming about the pump impeller.